


oumaai.exe.

by matt_writes



Series: drabbles and shit [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computer Viruses, Drabble and a Half, Other, Ouma AI, ig that counts as ouma?? i mean, kiibs gets a blue screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: Iidabashi [tries to] deletes a useless file.
Series: drabbles and shit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538305
Kudos: 18





	oumaai.exe.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to fuck another vocaloid song gave me this idea  
i wrote this in a rush dont @ me

Iidabashi scanned his files, looking for a specific .exe file he had downloaded a while back.

‘oumaai.exe.’

He contemplated on deleting the file, as complications and annoyances were produced because of it. The only reason he equipped it is that, well, it was cute, and it seemed like something that’d keep him virtual company.

The engine was used to give you news about things you liked, though it caused current files on your device to randomly be deleted, or log you out of any accounts you might have.

His cursor hovered over the file, and he right clicked it. Like Iidabashi would do with any file he didn’t need nor want, he clicked the delete button.

‘Are you sure you want to delete “oumaai.exe?”’

He clicked yes, and his computer began to delete the file.

…

‘Error: “oumaai.exe” cannot be deleted.’

His screen went blue, then became black.


End file.
